Where We Left Off
by WeBuiltThePyramids
Summary: Meatball may have Walt-blocked Paige at the end of the episode, but he can't do that once he leaves. Post 4.14 Waige smut.


**I had this written two days ago but had to wait for the episode to air to post it. Here's some post episode Waige lovin'.**

* * *

"So do you wanna pick up where we left off last night?"

Paige was standing near the bookcase, her eyebrows raised flirtatiously.

"I take it that commotion was Meatball's father picking him up?"

"Uh huh," she said with a smile, crossing the room and sitting down on her side of the bed, swinging her legs back up onto the mattress. "So what do you say? Time to cash in on that rain check?"

"Yes please," he said, knowing that would make her grin. It did, and then she rolled onto her side and kissed him, placing a hand on the side of his face. "I can't believe Cabe was so slow about telling Allie he loved her," he said after a few minutes.

"Not as long as it took you, Mister," she said, lifting her head and lightly tapping his nose.

"I couldn't imagine actually _being with you_ as long as he has been with Allie and not saying it," he said.

"I understand," she said, kissing him on the chin. "But when you've only said it to one person, you can be more hesitant or scared to say it to someone else. Especially if that first relationship didn't work out."

Walter looked up at her thoughtfully. "I can't relate, of course, but I suppose I understand."

"You know that you're only the second person I've said it to, right?"

No, he hadn't known. That would have been his _guess_ , but he hadn't known. "Yeah?"

She nodded. "I don't fall in love that easily, Walter."

He blinked, reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear. It fell right back. "And yet you fell for me? Someone who is so hard to love?"

She leaned over and kissed him again tenderly. "You're easy to love, Walter. That may have been a part of my overreaction. It wouldn't shock me at all if women were lined up tripping over themselves to win your praise. Sometimes it's hard to believe that I'm the one you want. As weird as this may sound given your previous stance on love."

"I just don't want you to worry," Walter said. He pulled her closer and kissed her cheek. "I'm even more in love with you now than the first time I said it."

"That's good to hear," she said, her lips finding his again. "So am I."

"When are the others coming in today?" He asked.

Paige looked over her shoulder at the one clock in the loft. "Couple hours."

"Good," he said, shifting his weight and gently easing her onto her back. "Because I think I'd like to go real slow."

"Mmmm, oh yeah?"

"Uh – huh." He leaned over her, capturing her lips, a hand resting at the waistband of her pajama pants. She shifted her weight, settling on the mattress and placing both hands on his neck. "Real, real slow," he murmured, kissing her neck as he tugged at the pajamas and the band of her underwear underneath.

"Sounds good to me." Paige lifted her hips to help him, and he dropped the pajamas on the floor next to the bed. He placed his mouth on her stomach, tracing his tongue along one of her stretch marks, and then sucked lightly at the skin before moving between her thighs. Paige eagerly shifted her knees apart, giving him room, and Walter settled down, wrapping his arms around her legs as he placed his mouth on her and felt the sigh she let out through her entire body.

In every other aspect of his life, Walter O'Brien was about efficiency. But this wasn't about an end result. Not entirely. He liked being able to draw this out. When it came to Paige Dineen, he threw efficiency out the window. Once he had tried rationalizing this out, and came to the conclusion that since efficiency was about getting the best result in the fastest amount of time, the fact that going slow prolonged the intimacy between the two of them, taking his time and being thorough _was_ being efficient. Of course love operated under different parameters than everything else. That was why he didn't understand it for so long.

Paige let out another sigh as he flattened his tongue and licked all the way up her slit, one of her knees lifting slightly as an unconscious reaction to the stimulation. He had no experience at this before her, and it used to completely baffle him how he could get her squirming so quickly. After he had done this a handful of times, he'd asked her if her reactions were all genuine. She'd laughed. Not at him, but in surprise. Then she'd told him she didn't give credit where it wasn't due.

That had been one of the biggest confidence boosters Walter had had in all his thirty – three years.

"God, you're so good at that," Paige breathed, and Walter felt her hand slide into his hair. He hummed against her, the vibrations making her gasp and push her hips against him. She was incredibly wet and he grunted quietly, trying not to think about how she felt around him because it wasn't time for that quite yet. He licked and sucked at her slowly, his tongue pointing and circling around her nerves, teasing her even while she sighed with pleasure. Walter had mastered many things in life, but this – intimacy with her – was the one he was most pleased to have become skilled at. They showed each other their love in so many ways, but there was something about times like this, when they were alone and it was as if no one else existed.

Walter slid a hand up under her pajama top. She was wearing a sports bra, she usually slept in one if anyone else but the two of them were sleeping in the garage. But her breasts were sensitive enough that he could work over the bra. He rubbed his thumb over her nipple, more firmly than he usually started because of the material in the way. Paige's hips jerked against his face, and he gripped her more firmly with his other arm and began to work slightly more aggressively with his tongue. His lips moved higher, locking around her clit, and he sucked lightly, his tongue brushing over her tender nerves. He smiled to himself when Paige let out a loud moan and curled her fingers more tightly around his hair.

"You taste incredible," he mumbled, lips releasing so he could give her another long lick, not quite ready to finish her off. His thumb continued to caress her nipple over her bra, and he increased the pressure when her chest pushed against him and she let out another moan. "Easy, Love," he said in a low voice, sweeping his tongue in a long, slow stroke. "Not yet." He slipped his hand under her bra, lacking much ability to move but slowly rolling her nipple between his fingers as he moved his tongue in a similar motion. Paige gasped, her breathing growing consistently heavier as he continued, and after a minute or so more, Walter removed his hand and readjusted his grip around her thighs, holding her hips down and in place as he began to flick his tongue rapidly against her nerves.

"Oh God," Paige moaned, her free hand sliding under the pillow as she readjusted her grip on his curls. Her hips were wanting to rock against him, but Walter held them firmly still as he increased the pace of his tongue and added suction. "Oh God, _oh_ my God…"

She sometimes told him when she was close, but she never needed to. Walter could tell from her breathing, from the way her abdominal muscles tensed and how she writhed at the sensations he was creating. Her upper body rolled to its side, and although he couldn't see her knuckles as her hands gripped the fitted sheet, he knew they were white as the eggshells in the bin downstairs. Walter held her hips firm, his tongue pressing and swirling. "Oh yes," Paige managed, her thighs locking around his head, a clear sign she needed just an extra nudge, and within seconds Walter felt the familiar signs of her climax, her body shuddering as she let out a long, low groan. He kept his mouth on her, drawing it out, his tongue running soothingly up and down, until she settled flat on her back again, her hands over her face as she gasped for breath.

Walter licked his lips, lifting up on his hands and shifting up on the bed, placing his lips on hers as soon as she removed her hands and tipped her head his way. "I love you so much," he murmured, leaning in to kiss her.

She placed her hand on the side of his face, kissing him back tenderly. "I love you, Walter." She bumped her nose against him, then pushed herself into a sitting position, tugging off her pajama top and then working on her bra. Walter took the opportunity to work his boxers down his legs and remove his undershirt, dropping them into a neat pile off the edge of the bed before crawling over her, dropping his head to kiss her again, deeply, placing his hand on the breast he hadn't given attention to before and kneading gently as their tongues tangled together. He could feel her shifting her weight, her knees on either side of his hips, and he slowly settled down between them. Her hand slid down, guiding him toward her entrance, and they both drew in sharp breaths as he eased into her, filling her halfway before drawing back and then pushing all the way in. He lowered his body, craving more skin contact, keeping his lips on hers because there wasn't anything he loved more than kissing her.

Her. Only her.

Paige wrapped her legs around him, ankles pressing into his lower back, and Walter slowly began to move, his thrusts slow and deep, feeling her tiny gasps against his lips. She felt amazing around him, warm and wet and welcoming, and it was as if his entire world shrunk to the confines of the bed, as if when they were like this, nothing existed beyond it. That wasn't logical. But neither was the way he felt about her.

They continued their slow, easy pace, mumbling words of affection in between kisses. Paige slid her hand up and ran a hand over his chest, the slight callous on her thumb creating extra sensations when it rubbed his nipple. He changed the angle of his hips slightly, pushing in even farther, seeking the spot deep within her that could bring her over in what seemed like seconds. He had to be careful; hit her cervix and they would never be intimate again, if she made good on a threat from months ago. But once he did something correct once he could usually replicate it, and as he ground his hips against her the gasp that rushed from her lips told him he had found the spot. He balanced on his hands, lowering his head to kiss her breasts as his hips kept moving, rotating relentlessly. The pace was still slow, but he could tell by the look on her face and the way her gasps were turning into moans that he was succeeding.

She closed her eyes and let out a loud, shaky breath, her hands coming up, nails digging into his neck. "Don't stop," she gasped, "please don't stop, Walter, don't…"

She trailed off, another moan escaping her lips. Walter reached between them, his thumb finding her clit and rubbing it lightly, then with more pressure when it was clear she wasn't still too sensitive there from before. "More?" He asked, knowing the answer but wanting to hear her say it.

"More," she moaned, and it almost wasn't necessary for him to oblige because she nearly immediately shuddered and whimpered; he felt her pulsing around him and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he continued to move his hips in the same slow pace.

"God yes," she breathed, her body flushed as she slowly came down from the high. She shifted her weight beneath him ever so slightly, giving her better traction to thrust up to meet him. Walter dropped his lips to hers again, taking advantage of her having gathered her wind. "You feel so good," she whispered. He kissed her again in response, picking up the pace slightly, but still rhythmic and slow, eliciting a sigh from his girlfriend.

"Walter, off," she said after a minute or so, putting a hand on his chest. "Lay back."

Walter lifted up off of her, shifting over to the empty part of the mattress and easing onto his back before shifting back to the middle of the bed at Paige's motion. She put her hands under his knees, pushing upward, and he raised his eyebrows in surprise as he obliged her, lifting his knees to his chest and then shifting them apart. "I thought we were going slow?"

"We were," she said with a smile, shifting into position and sinking partway down onto him, resting her hands on his knees for balance. "But now I want you saying my name."

 _Jesus Christ._

The pace she set still wasn't fast, but neither of them ever lasted long in this position. A good thing, Paige had said once, because it took a lot of effort on her part. Walter reached up, placing his hands on hers, closing his eyes and groaning quietly. "God."

She shifted her hands, squeezing his briefly before placing them on his chest, leaning forward to make it more comfortable as she pumped her hips a little faster. Walter never placed much importance on athletics, but _God_ he was glad he had the minimal flexibility required to pull off this position. "Oh God," he managed, reaching up and placing his hands at her sides. "Paige, just…"

"Just what?" she asked, leaning forward farther and kissing him deeply, her mouth traveling from his lips to his neck.

"Oh…" Walter gasped, his head tipping back to give her more room. "Paige…" He slid his hands around to her back, moaning again when she deliberately tightened around him.

"Oh God," Paige whimpered after only a few minutes, placing her hands on his shoulders, her eyes half closed. "Oh God."

"I'm," Walter managed, drawing in a shaky breath, "I'm…oh God I'm close, Paige, don't…"

"Shit," she said, dragging the word out several seconds, it turning into a moan as she trembled around him again. The extra sensations were enough and Walter went cross eyed as he erupted, his hands pressing firmly against her skin. Paige dropped forward onto his chest, gasping, and they lay together, panting hard.

"God, the things you do to me," he said in a stage whisper, his lips near her ear. She was still trembling; a third orgasm in a single session usually took her longer to recover from, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her, rolling them both onto their sides so he could breathe better. "Easy, Love," he said again.

Paige took in a deep breath, then let it out steadily, opening her eyes and smiling at him as she leaned in for a kiss. "I know your dream wasn't a big deal," she said, "but I like it better when you dream about me."

"That's what that was all about just now, huh?" He asked, a twinkle in his eye.

"Why _ever_ would you say that?"

"We don't do it like that very often."

"Hmmm. I was too transparent, huh?"

"Just a little. But then, I do know you well."

"That you do." Paige grinned, cuddling closer to him. Walter stroked her hair. "Love you, Walter," she whispered.

"The best dreams I've ever had have been about you, you know," he whispered.

"How do they compare to when you're awake?" She asked, her eyes soft.

"Oh," Walter said, kissing her forehead. "Nothing compares to this."


End file.
